Chosen
by Wolf of the Black Rose
Summary: Suguro started having strange dreams right before the Exwires receive a new mission, one that throws everyone into the world of magic and witches. When they learn of the Prophecy of the Witch Child, secrets long buried are revealed. Suguro may hold the key to stopping a war between the knights and the witches. That's assuming someone doesn't kill him first.


_**I've had this idea for a while. I'm going to see if I can give it some life. The title's a working one until I come up with or someone suggests something better.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Wolf doesn't own Blue Exorcist or any ideas that sound like Night World or Charmed. All she owns are her OC's.**_

Chapter One: A New Mission

 _Ryuji Suguro had no clue where he was, but he knew it was dangerous._

 _There was a ferocious storm going on all around him._

 _The rain was coming down so hard, he could swear it was leaving welts on his skin._

 _The wind was blowing just as intensely, it almost knocked him off his feet. He tried to move, but it was like the wind was keeping him in place._

 _The thunder and lightning were so loud and bright they almost left him blind and deaf._

 _Suguro fell to his knees, trying to make himself into as much of a ball as possible._

 _All at once, the wind came to an abrupt stop, leaving the rain to pour straight down. The thunder and lightning had eased up a bit, becoming low rumblings and occasional flashes._

 _Slowly getting to his feet, the young monk looked around, trying to get a sense of where he was._

 _It looked like he was in the middle of a big open field that seemed to go one for miles._

 _As he tried to explore his surroundings, Suguro heard a voice. It was faint, but it steadily got louder._

"-on!"

"Bon!"

"BON!"

Suguro woke with a start at the sound of someone calling his name. Well, at least his nickname that only his closest friends were allowed to call him.

When the room came into focus, he saw the worried faces of his best friends, Renzo Shima and Konekomaru Miwa.

"Bon, are you alright?" Miwa asked, concerned for their friend.

"I think so," Bon said, sitting up. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, for one thing, we're up before you are." Shima half-joked.

"Really? What time is it?" The muscular teen looked around, thinking he had overslept.

"Relax, we just got up ourselves. You're usually up at the crack of dawn," The pink-head said, calming his friend. "As if that weren't weird enough, you looked like you were having a nightmare."

Remembering his dream, Ryuji stilled, his brain trying to make sense of it. "Well, I did have a weird dream. There was this violent storm…"

"Really?" Miwa asked.

"Well, it was raining cats and dogs last night." Shima reminded them since there had actually been a storm the night before.

Taking a moment, the leader of the trio considered it. "Yeah, maybe that's it…"

"Either way, you might wanna start getting ready, man."

"Yeah, you're right." But as he moved to get up, the other two noticed that he wasn't going at his usual pace.

"Are you sure you're okay, Bon?" Miwa pressed, always protective of his friend.

"I'm fine, I just feel weirdly sluggish." The muscled teen groaned, feeling like his muscles had weights on them.

"Bon, if you're not feeling well, there's nothing wrong with calling in a sick day," Shima told him. "With your grades, it probably won't make much of a difference."

"He's got a point, Bon," Miwa agreed. "Rest for now, and if you feel better later, come to Cram School. I'm sure everyone will understand."

Usually, Suguro would fight them on this, but right now, he felt so drained that he just nodded in agreement. "Okay."

"We'll bring you your homework later." The pink-head promised.

Bon only grunted a response and almost immediately fell back to sleep when he laid down.

( _Later_ )

Suguro slept on and off most of the day.

When he wasn't sleeping, he had some music on, or he was reading. He did get something to eat at some point, but he didn't have much of an appetite.

Once the time for Cram School rolled around, he felt a lot better than he had earlier.

When Shima and Miwa came back to drop off his homework, they found him dressed, bag packed, lying on his bed, reading a book.

"Hi, Bon." Miwa greeted the master's son.

"Guess you're feeling better, huh?" Shima smiled.

"Yeah, much better," Bon almost jumped up from where he was sitting. "And I feel more energized, too."

"That's good to hear." Came a new voice from behind them.

Turning to the door, the boys saw the Okumura twins, Yukio and Rin, walk into the room. Rin's familiar, Kuro, was on his shoulder.

"We were just on our way, Mr. Okumura!" Miwa stated, thinking they were running late.

"Don't worry, Miwa," Yukio smiled reassuringly at his student. "I heard that Suguro wasn't feeling well, so I came to check on him. But since he's feeling better, I guess that leads to the other reason I came."

"What's going on?" Suguro asked, getting serious.

"I assumed you didn't have your phone on, so I came to relay a message Sir Pheles had sent everyone earlier."

"Oh, yeah! I turned my phone off earlier!" Bon remembered, checking his messages. Sure enough, there was a new, unread one. "Is it a mission?"

"Yup!" Rin nodded excitedly. "It was so important that they canceled Cram School."

"They want us to go to Nakagawa in the Chikushi District of Fukuoka," Yukio explained.

"Fukuoka?" Suguro blinked. "Why do they need us out there?"

"I'm not sure, we were told we would get further details about our mission once we randevu with the exorcists in that region. Everyone has an hour to pack and then meet at the train station."

"Right!" The Kyoto trio nodded.

( _Meanwhile, in Nakagawa_ )

Like at True Cross, classes had just let out at the local high school.

One teen was headed out to meet with some friends.

He was a teenage male with a rough yet handsome exterior, giving off the air of being a delinquent. He had bluish-gray eyes and blond hair that was brushed back with spikes and bangs that fell over his forehead. His most distinguishable physical traits were the scar over his right eye and the aloof expression on his face.

Since he just got out of school, he was still in uniform. It was different from the True Cross uniform, being black and in the gakuran style*. His personal touches left the jacket undone, showing off a dark blue t-shirt underneath, and tall black combat boots. Finally, hanging around his neck, was a pair of black headphones with lightning bolts on them, and carrying a blue drawstring backpack.

A couple of blocks from the school was the house he lived in by himself. As he headed for the front door, he wasn't surprised to see a cat sitting on the stairs, as if waiting for him.

It was a male cat with mostly ginger fur aside from his face, paws, and tail tip. What stood out were his eyes, which were a light violet. He had a black collar with a gold tag, but instead of his name, it had a Celtic knot on it.

"Hey, Kimba." He greeted the cat, expression softening.

"Welcome home, Makoto," Kimba spoke with a smile. "Will Seira and Ren be coming over today?"

"They should be along any minute."

"I'll keep watch for them."

Without another word, Makoto headed inside. Once he got his boots off, he flopped down on the sofa and waited for his crew to show up.

He almost fell asleep when he heard the door open. He sat up just in time to see Seira and Ren come in.

Seira was the only girl in the group. She had long, honey-blond hair that was currently in a ponytail, peach skin, and blue eyes. She was wearing their school's female uniform, which was a black and yellow sailor uniform, and carrying a briefcase.

Ren was shorter than Makoto with messy, wavy black hair and dark gray eyes with black glasses. He was wearing the same uniform as Makoto, only with the jacket buttoned up.

Kimba came in right behind them, jumping up on the coffee table.

"Hi, Makoto!" Seira greeted her friend.

"Seira, Ren." He returned the greeting, moving to a sitting position.

"Something going on, Makoto?" Ren said, sitting in one of the chairs. "You usually don't call meetings like this."

"This is an emergency."

"Should we wait for Take?" Seira asked, occupying the other chair.

"No, he's looking after another charge and this can't wait."

"So, what's up?" The other boy asked.

"Remember the disappearances that have been happening around town lately?"

"Yeah…"

"I think one of the victims is a girl from one of the upper classes." Seira chimed in.

"The local branch from the Knights of the True Cross are calling in reinforcements."

It felt like the air was sucked out of the room when he dropped that bombshell.

"What's the Inner Circle's reaction?" Seira asked after a moment of silence.

"They're gonna send out a notice to the local community and some of the surrounding areas to keep a low profile. We've been able to hide this long since there was a small number of exorcists in the area, but if more are coming, then someone's bound to find something."

"Do they think that it's one of our own involved?" Ren asked.

"From what little I was able to see of my grandfather's notes, some pretty obvious evidence was left at the scene of several of the abduction sites. Like symbols that would point to us, such as dahlias that have been painted black. At one site, someone had burned the crescent moon with three stars onto the wall."

"Are they even trying to hide?" Kimba asked sarcastically.

"I think it was intentional," Makoto responded, explaining his theory. "They left those in place to lure more exorcists here so that the Circle would declare a lockdown. They would be so concerned about the knights being here that the trail would go cold, and the perpetrator could continue whatever they're doing without interference."

They all grew quiet again, trying to figure out what to say next.

"So, what do we do?" Seira finally spoke up after a few minutes

"Well, for one thing, we're not backing off," The blond made a decision. "We're the only ones who can do something about this. Besides, we don't answer to the Inner Circle, we answer to the Elders."

"I'm with you." Ren agreed without a second thought.

"So, what do we do next?" The only female of the group asked.

"Tomorrow, we'll go check out one of the abduction scenes and see if anything was missed. Who knows? It might trigger Ren's premonitions and give us a lead."

"Are you willing to go through with it, Ren?" Kimba turned to the teen in question. "I know receiving premonitions can be an unpleasant experience for you, especially if it's something traumatic."

"I'll be alright," Ren reassured the cat. "Besides, lives could be on the line."

"Alright," Makoto nodded before continuing. "In the meantime, we should act as normal as possible."

"What's normal about us?" Ren wise-cracked with a smile.

"You know what I mean." The blond shot back with an eye roll.

Seira laughed at the boys' antics before standing. "In that case, we should probably leave before your grandfather gets home. He'll know something's up if he sees us here."

"Good point," Ren got up, turning to their leader. "I'll talk to Take later and tell him the plan."

"Sounds good," Makoto agreed, watching them leave. "Watch yourselves on the way home."

"Okay."

"We will."

But before they could leave, Ren suddenly tensed up, like he had been startled. He gave a harsh gasp before dropping to his knees.

"Ren!" Everyone gasped, rushing to the brunette's side.

He had a death grip on the chair next to him, trying to ground himself and get his breath back. When he heard what sounded like a ringing in his ear, that was when the images started to form.

 _He saw Makoto standing in a forested clearing. More than likely it was the abandoned part of the park that the trio used for practice or summoning._

 _He was facing a group of four, one woman and the rest men. Ren couldn't see their faces, but the emotions of the moment were coming through loud and clear._

 _It was caution and mistrust turning to recognition, followed by a strong wave shock and fear._

 _All at once, everything went dark._

"Ren!" Seira cried, saving her friend from hitting the floor.

Makoto quickly checked Ren's pulse. After a tense minute, he breathed a sigh of relief. "He's fine, guys. He just passed out."

"Even so, this is the first time Ren's ever fainted during one of his visions," Kimba added, still concerned for his charge.

"True, but his breathing is normal again, so there's no need to call an ambulance."

"What should we do?" Seira asked.

"Let's get him upstairs," Makoto said, wrapping one of Ren's arms around his shoulders. "We'll call Take and have him take you both home."

She nodded and followed the blond's example, helping him half-carry half-drag the brunette to the second floor. Meanwhile, Kimba went to the window sill to keep an eye out for Makoto's grandfather.

As they moved, the blond glanced down at his unconscious friend. ' _I don't know what Ren saw, but for a moment, it looked like he was going to have a panic attack towards the end of it.'_

Shaking his head, he returned his attention to the task at hand. ' _Whatever it was, something tells me we're going to find out soon.'_

 _ *** The school uniform looks like the ones the characters in Persona 4 wear.**_

 _ **And that's the first chapter. I have a vague idea for the whole story, but I have enough to start. Read, review, and stay tuned.**_

 _ **Please send your prayers for the victims of Hurricane Florence, along with the people of Indonesia, recovering from their own earthquake/tsunami.**_

 _ **Update: I promise this is the last time I rewrite this story.**_


End file.
